Shin Gojira Kaiju Combat
by vecter convoy
Summary: After Shin Gojira escapes his icy prison, monsters start show up in Tokyo. 14 year old Saiko Kawaguchi discovers that he has a psychic link to Shin and summons him to fight the monsters. Eventually, thee two bond over their battles and become good friends. Will the two be able to save the world, and where are these monsters coming from? Find out in Shin Gojira Kaiju Combat!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is the year 2019 in Tokyo, Japan. At the center of Tokyo Station lies a sleeping

behemoth that once turned the city of Tokyo into a sea of fire. This monster was none other

than Gojira, the king of all monsters. However, this Gojiran was not like the one spoken in

legend, no. This one was misshapen and grotesque. His mouth was filled with hundreds of

jagged teeth, his skin looked as if it was burned to a crisp, his spines were large and sharp, and

his face was deformed and hideous with his eyes staring down at the humans beneath his feet.

Despite his terrifying appearance, Gojira could do nothing do harm anyone. Three years

ago, the humans initiated Operation Yashiori, a plan to freeze Gojira where he stood.

Surprisingly, it worked, and Gojira remains trapped in an icy prison to this very day. Gojira's

frozen body might have been turned into a giant tourist attraction, with dozens of people

taking pictures by his feet, but he was still conscious.

Suddenly, as a young couple was about to take a photo together by Gojira, they were

interrupted by a strange cracking sound. Once turned around, they saw that the ice encasing

Gojira was breaking apart! Further and further, the cracks in the ice were reaching the top of

the giants head. With a loud crash, the ice broke apart and landed on some of the tourists,

burying them. Once the mist cleared from where the ice broke, everyone expected an

infuriated Gojira, eyes burning with hatred for humankind.

To their surprise, however, there was nothing there. No angry monster, no radiant glow,

nothing. Just the debris caused by the fallen ice and, well, the ice. A few hours later, everyone

was evacuated from the area where the ice had fallen. Special military and scientists were

examining the chunks of ice left where Gojira once stood, trying to figure out what happened

and why Gojira wasn't there.

Somewhere, there was a quiet rumbling underneath the shattered tons of ice. Then, the

rumbling got louder, and louder, until everyone in the area of the incident could hear it.

Suddenly, in the center of it all, a small, mouse sized creature sprouted from the ice. It looked

similar to a tadpole, but it's skin was rougher and it had small spines growing around it.

After surveying its surroundings, its face opened up, revealing multiple, sharp teeth, and it

made an ear-piercing sound. _Screech!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A New Threat

Tokyo, Japan: 2022

The city of Tokyo has been under siege for days. What was once a glorious, bustling city has been reduced to a sea of fire. But amidst the explosions and gunfire, one sound stood out from the rest, _SKREONGK!_ Gojira, the king of all monsters, has wreaked havoc upon the capital city of Japan. Japan's military forces tried everything to stop the ferocious beast: bullets, tanks, rockets. All of which were simply toys to the towering monster.

However, Japan has not given up hope just yet. A squadron of apache helicopters has been deployed to try and stop Gojira. Before the pilots could fire, however, the giant saurian detected their presence and sounded a fearsome roar, _SKREEONGK!_ Suddenly, his spines began to glow a purple hue. His jaw unhinged and split apart, revealing hundreds of sharp teeth, and no tongue. A red light began to fill Gojira's mouth, and a stream of red fire poured from his gaping maw. Just as the fire hit the helicopters, everything went white.

"Game Over," written in bold red, appeared on the screen. A young boy, about the age of 14, threw his controller onto the couch in frustration and let out a groan. "'Argh,' why can't I beat this stupid level!" He shouted into the microphone of his headset. The boy's name in Saiko Kawaguchi, and it appears that he is incredibly frustrated over a videogame. It was only a few seconds before the other player responded to Saiko's complaining. "Well, maybe if you tried actual strategy rather than charging in blind, you'd have a better chance at beating Gojira," said the feminine voice in Saiko's headset.

"Well excuse me for not being an expert at battle strategies Asuka!" Saiko retorted. The other players name was Asuka Yaguchi. The two have been friends since they were children, they spent almost every day together. That is, before Asuka moved to Kyoto. "You know," Asuka began, "I'm glad that we're still friends, even though we were separated for a few years." Before Saiko could respond, however, his mom called for him. "Saiko, time for dinner!" she said from downstairs. "Sorry, I gotta go, my mom's calling me," he said. As he turned off the game and headed downstairs to eat, he was unaware of what was happening off the coast of Japan.

Deep below the surface, there was a strange creature, sleeping peacefully on the sea floor. It seemed unaggressive, being disturbed by schools of fish and some whales, and simply just ignoring them. Something was off, however. It woke up with a start and thrashed around the water wildly. Once it stopped, it started to change. Its horns grew thorns on them, its teeth became twice as long and sharp. The most noticeable difference was its eyes, they went from a deep blue, to crimson red.

Once the transformation was complete, it let out a terrible roar, **KROYAH!** When its roar had finished, he started swimming at high speeds, slicing through the water with its small dorsal plates. Worst of all, it was headed straight for Tokyo. The large city was still under reconstruction from Gojira's attack 9 years ago. The new monster was filled with rage and was intent on destroying everything in sight on the surface. Umarodan has risen.

Somewhere in a small house in Hiroshima, a teenage girl, about the age of 15, was staring out the window on the second floor. She was waiting for something, a monster that she had saw in a dream. She hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small child, around 8, tugging her dress. "Come on, sister, let's go play!" The older girl went with her sister with a smile on her face, although, her thoughts were grim. 'I will avenge you, grandfather. Mankind will be punished for their actions against you and your work,' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Umarodan Attacks

As Saiko was eating dinner with his mother, he heard her phone ringing in her pocket. After answering it, she grew a face of shock and horror and said, "quick, turn on the TV!" Saiko did what his mother asked, and what he saw horrified him more than his mother was. On the screen was a news report of a monster wreaking havoc across the streets of Tokyo.

The monster was as tall as a 40-story building. It had orange scales, small dorsal plates on its back, and horns like tree branches. It looked down on the citizens of Tokyo with its crimson eyes in hate and bellowed a ferocious roar, **KROYAH!** Its mere presence alone left an entire city block uninhabited once it first arrived. It left a path of destruction wherever it went, and it showed no signs of stopping.

Hiroshima, Japan

A young girl was watching the news with her sister in a small house in Hiroshima. "Ayana, sister, I'm scared," the younger girl said. However, Ayana Maki knew exactly what that monster was. Ayana got up from her seat next to her sister and started walking towards the door. She was about to go out the door, until she was stopped by her sister. "Where are you going sister?" the little girl said while looking up at her older sibling. "Stay here, Sarah. I'm just going to…" Ayana paused for a moment. Her pupils shrank and her face went pale. She could barely hear Sarah calling her name.

Suddenly, a flash of images appeared in her mind. Some were of her, some were of the monster, but one image stood out from the rest. The image was of a giant monster, even bigger than the one destroying the city now. It had large dorsal spines, Sharp jagged teeth, small arms, molten skin, and a reptilian body. Its spines were glowing purple and its jaw was unhinged and split. A smile grew on Ayana's face. "So, 'he's' back? This will be a challenge for you, Umarodan"

Saiko and his mother, as well as hundreds of other people, were running to the nearest shelter to hide from the towering behemoth currently destroying the city. They were running as fast as they could away from the sea dragon. However, something halted his progress. He looked behind him at the end of the crowd and saw a small child that had fallen. He ran towards the child, his mother trying to stop him. "Saiko wait, come back!" It was too late, because by the time he got to the little toddler, he was met by an unhappy kaiju.

The beast was looking straight at him, eyes filled with rage. Umarodan raised its foot, preparing to stomp on Saiko and the child. Just before the beast could slam its foot on the helpless humans, it was interrupted by a strange light. Umarodan looked behind him and saw a truly terrifying sight. It was another monster, but this was a monster that no one hoped to see ever again. Its spines were glowing a purple hue, and as soon as it opened its mouth, a purple beam fired out. Umarodan just barely dodged the attack, with it only clipping the tip of its right horn. Finally, the other monster let out a roar nobody ever wanted to hear again, _SKREEEONGK!_ Gojira had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Clash of the Titans

One monster caused enough problems for the people of Japan, and now, two have come together in the same place. Gojira, King of the Monsters, had finally returned after being frozen in Operation Yashiori. Umarodan, the sea dragon, looked fiercely at his new opponent. The king kaiju and the beast from the sea stared each other down, while at the same time, studying one another.

The hundreds of humans beneath the kaijus feet were either running towards shelter, or petrified with fear. Saiko, however, was not afraid. For some reason, he actually felt drawn to Gojira in a way. His mother ran towards him, pulling on his arm, begging for him to get to shelter. "Mom, get this kid to safety," he said while handing his mom the child, "I'm going to stay out here." Hesitantly, Saiko's mom ran to the shelter with the child, leaving her son with the two monsters.

The behemoths new enough about each other already, now was the time to strike. Gojira and Umarodan challenged each other with thunderous roars that could be heard for miles. Umarodan charged at Gojira, nearly knocking him onto the ground. Luckily, Gojira was resilient. He pushed back as hard as he could and bit down on the dragon's nape. Umarodan screeched in pain as blood spilled from the titanic saurian's bite.

Umarodan kicked Gojira away and roared fiercely. Then, something terrible happened. Umarodan's horns began to glow neon yellow and fire swelled in his mouth. Suddenly, his horns shot electricity and his mouth spewed red fire, both attacks hitting Gojira in the chest. Gojira roared in pain as his chest was being scorched by fire and lightning. Bits of his skin were being blown off and radiation was flowing through the air. He fell to the ground, crashing in to a building.

Rubble from the fallen building crashed onto the ground, crushing multiple cars and other unlucky people. Saiko was running towards Gojira, wanting to help him. 'I have to help him, no matter what,' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash above him. The building in front of him was falling towards him! He tried running away, but found that he was paralyzed by fear. His attempt to help Gojira was folly.

Saiko had expected tons of fallen metal and concrete to crush him, but it never came. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a massive shadow looming over him. It was the shadow of a hand; Gojira's hand! He'd saved him, but why. Why would a monster who killed hundreds save one teenager from the clutches of death? Before Gojira could get back up, however, he was struck by a lightning bold to his back. He lifted his head and roared in pain as blood gushed from between his dorsal plates. He fell to the ground, still holding his hand above Saiko. They looked each other in the eye, both with sorrow.

The king of the monsters tried getting up, but was pinned to the ground by Umarodan's massive foot. Just as the great sea dragon was about to finish the job, he was struck by a stray missile. The JSDF Air Force had finally arrived, but Saiko feared they were too late. Umarodan had enough, he had one the battle for now. He turned his back to the city and began to slowly trudge towards the ocean. Sadly, as the helicopters landed to where Saiko was, and where Gojira had fallen, the Kaiju King closed his eyes with a look of despair.

Saiko dropped to his knees, despite not knowing why he felt sorry for the living nightmare. He also didn't understand why he wasn't getting radiation sickness. Finally, he looked back at the helicopter that had landed behind him and saw a man walking towards him. He wasn't in standard military attire, but rather, a business suit and tie "My name is Rando Yaguchi ," he said, "And you'll need to come with me."

Later

As Ayana was walking through the fallen debris of the city, she saw something she peculiar. A faint, red light was illuminating the area in the dark of the night. The glow was coming from none other than the Kaiju King himself. "I don't believe it. The mighty Gojira has fallen again, and quicker than I expected," Ayana said mockingly while walking towards Gojira. "A shame, I was hoping that you'd put up more of a fight. Oh well, controlling you and the great dragon shall be fun." A blue glow was emanating from Ayana's hand as she went to touch Gojira's scalp. However, the results were not what she was expecting.

As she went to touch his head, she was brought back by a jolt of electricity. She tried again to control the beast, and failed. "Impossible," she scoffed, "I should be able to control you. The only reason I wouldn't would be if…" A sudden realization dawned on Ayana. She took a step back and went wide eyed. "No… Someone a-already… has a connection with you? But who!?" She was determined to find out who stole her monster. And she would not rest until she found that person, and destroyed them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Escape and Attack

As Gojira slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that his surroundings were rather unfamiliar. He was surrounded by four large walls with glass along the sides of them. He noticed small figures in the glass in front of him. Gojira was being watched and surrounded by the humans! He tried getting up, but found that he was restrained to the ground. He struggled again to get up, but it was to no avail. The cables around his tail, arms, legs, and neck were to strong, and he never was the most fit kaiju. He was starting to wish he'd exercised more in his upright stages.

Well, if he couldn't break his bonds, then he'd just have to melt them. Gojira's back started to glow purple, as did his mouth. But before he could fire his beam, the cables holding Gojira down started to glow themselves, but not because of the heat. Suddenly, the cables shot out electricity, temporarily stunning Gojira. Gojira fell back to the ground, almost losing consciousness. He sighed, he had given up already. He wasn't very persistent either.

But before admitting defeat to himself, Gojira sensed a familiar presence. Walking through the halls of the facility that was holding the mighty king prisoner, Gojira sensed the same being that witnessed his fight with the dragon. Yes, he was sure of it, he was sure it was that human boy! He sent out several small cries, hoping that by some small chance that the human would hear him.

Saiko was frustrated. First, he was almost squashed by a monster, then, he's brought into a government facility somewhere in Hiroshima, and now no one will tell him why he's there. "Can someone please tell me why I'm here!" He exclaimed. He was in an interrogation room, alone. What made matters worse is that the door was locked, and Saiko didn't have a way to get out. "I know you can hear me, _see_ me! I won't ask again, why am I here, what's going on!" Saiko shouted to the one-way mirror before him.

Finally, the door opened, and a man came through. He was in a black suit with a red tie, like every government official, of course. "My name is Rando Yaguchi," the man said as he sat down. "I was the one who picked you up from the helicopter." Saiko was unresponsive. "You wish to know why we brought you here, right?" questioned Yaguchi. Saiko nodded. "Well then, you'll be surprised to hear that you play a vital role in these kaiju attacks. Saiko stared at him for a moment. "You must be crazy," Saiko scoffed, "I'm no one important. I'm just a kid who wanted to live a normal life after what happened nine years ago, what could you possibly want from…" _Skree!_

Saiko looked through the small window in the door. There were several people in military attire running in the direction the sound came from. "Something's wrong, what's going on!" Saiko exclaimed. "There's no need to worry it's nothing. Everything is under contro…" Yaguchi was interrupted by one of the soldiers walking in and saying, "The Monster's escaping, you must evacuate immediately!" Saiko looked at Yaguchi with an "I told you so" face. "Everything under control, huh?"

"Now's not the time for this, we have to evacuate now!" Yaguchi retorted. As the two ran out the door, Saiko couldn't help but feel like he should go back towards the screeching. H made sure Yaguchi wasn't looking and turned around. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that Yaguchi would catch on eventually. As he ran, the screeches turned into roars, and as the roars progressed, the building began to shake. 'Whatever this is, it's big, and trying to get out.

Finally, Saiko reached the source of the roars. A very large, spiky source. As he entered the room in front of him, he noticed a control panel with several buttons, dials, and switches. The thing that surprised him the most, was what he was staring at once he looked through the window. A colossal creature was looking Saiko directly in the eye, piercing into his soul, and the creature was none other than the king of monsters himself, Gojira!

" _SKREEONGK!"_ Gojira bellowed. There was something strange about that roar, though. Saiko felt as if the great beast was calling out to him. "What is it you want?" he questioned softly. Saiko felt something strange resonating within him. His body began to tingle, and he felt a bit queasy. He also had a pounding headache. Suddenly, a small light began to glow in his chest, just barely visible to the human eye. Saiko looked at the glow in both awe and confusion. Once he looked up, he noticed something even stranger.

Gojira began to stumble a bit, and tried holding his head despite the size of his arms. He was experiencing the same symptoms Saiko was. Gojira's chest was even glowing! Gojira's eyes suddenly shot open, pupils shrinking, veins throbbing. He struggled once more to break his bonds. Electricity shot from the wires, but the mighty behemoth felt nothing. He rose to his full height, causing the cables to break loose. He held his head to the sky and let out a monstrous roar, _**SKREEEEEOOOOOONGK!**_

Ayana slammed the door as she stomped into her house. She was furious, no one had ever stolen from her, all because they feared her! "Argh, no one takes from me. NO ONE!" she shouted. "Sister, calm down," Ayana's younger sibling assured, "What happened?" Ayana looked down at Sarah sternly and said, "It's none of your concern. Now go to your room, I have business to attend to." Sarah gave her older sister a pouty look, but complied.

Once Ayana heard the door to her sister's room close, she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. She thought hard about one, singular entity. That entity was her sea dragon, Umarodan! Visions passed by in her mind of Umarodan transforming into his "frenzy mode," as Ayana had called it. Not only did she control the dragon's transformation, but also the monster himself! She rose from the couch and chanted, "great creature from the sea, I command you to rise, and destroy the one thing that stands in my way, the one controlling Gojira!"

While she was chanting, however, she didn't notice the small figure watching her from upstairs. This figure was her very own sister, Sarah Maki.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Rematch

Sirens were wailing, people were scrambling, buildings were crumbling. A roar could be heard in the midst of the destruction. _KROOYAAH!_ The mighty sea dragon, Umarodan, had returned to wreak havoc upon the city of Tokyo once more, this time, nothing standing in his way! However, Umarodan was searching for something this time, a human child! The same human that stole Gojira from his master.

(…)

Saiko was running through the corridors of the crumbling building. He could hear the roars of the sea dragon just outside the building! Trying to find the exit to this place was proving to be more difficult than usual. "Whoever designed this place must really like mazes," Saiko said to himself.

He was running as fast as he could, trying to keep his balance from the Earth-shaking footsteps. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and all went quiet. Saiko heard a creaking sound above him, and the ceiling came flying off the rest of the building! _KROOYAH!_ It was the sea dragon, Umarodan! He had ripped part of building in two like paper! Now, Saiko was staring into the face of death!

(…)

Gojira was finally free from his bonds, and had broken through the ceiling of the room he was in. As he surveyed his surroundings, he noticed that the city around him was completely destroyed, and that's when Gojira heard a familiar sound, _KROOYAH!_. Gojira let out a growl of annoyance, knowing that this battle won't be easy. He took a step forward, plowing through the building he was contained in.

Not too far from him, Umarodan could be seen standing above the human child! Gojira didn't know why, but he felt an urge to defend the boy. But why, all the humans have done was cause him misery! Maybe, just maybe, it was that Gojira felt sympathy, and was willing to give the humans another chance

Gojira took in a deep breath and let out an earth-shattering roar, almost deafening anyone near him. This caught the dragon's attention. Umarodan roared back in defiance, knowing Gojira wanted a rematch. The King of Monsters swung his tail at Umarodan, hitting him in the chest and causing him to fall back.

As Gojira walked closer to Umarodan, the mighty dragon lifted his head and shot forth a beam of electricity from his horns. The blast struck Gojira in the chest, leaving a trail of smoke from his wound as Umarodan got back up. The King was still tired from his last battle, but he would not give up.

(…)

Saiko watched in awe as the two monsters clashed once again. However, this spectacle could wait. He needed to get out of there, and fast! After a few more minutes of running, he finally found an exit. "Finally," he sighed, "I thought I'd never get out of there." His moment of relief was short, seeing as how the fight had moved even closer to him! "You've gotta be kidding!" he complained.

He looked for a place to run, but found that the surrounding area was enclosed by fallen buildings. Saiko looked back at the fight to see if either monster was growing fatigued. To his dismay, neither Gojira nor Umarodan showed any signs of stopping. "Come on Gojira," he said. Suddenly, his chest began to glow again, like before!

(…)

Gojira had fought ferociously, but the dragon would not back down. The King was done with the beast's nonsense. Gojira's back began to glow purple, along with his whole body. He bent over, his back glowing even brighter. His jaw split in two, revealing his grotesque maw.

Before he could unleash his barrage of flames, he was jolted back by a searing pain between his spines. He turned his head to his back and saw something sticking out of his shoulders. The objects then burst through his skin, gallons off blood pouring onto the streets. He recoiled from the pain and saw that on his back were a pair of giant, skeletal wings!

Both he and Umarodan were taken balk by Gojira's sudden evolution. Out of fear, Umarodan shot a blast of electricity from his horns, striking Gojira in the shoulder. The king then let out a menacing growl, showing that he was even more pissed off than usual. He spread his new wings, leapt into the air, and shot towards the terrified dragon!

Umarodan tried his best to avoid the angered king, but failed miserably as he was swept into the air in his clawed feet. The once great dragon cried out in fear as Gojira flew higher, and higher, and higher until he was nearly at the tip of Earth's atmosphere. Gojira looked down at Umarodan with what looked like a smirk on his face, while Umarodan pleaded for his life.

(…)

Saiko was amazed at the sight he witnessed. He was so amazed that he didn't notice the glowing in his chest had died down. He did, however, notice a girl near where Gojira had taken flight. She looked to be around his age, with a green dress and a large hat. She had long, black hair that reached down to her waist, and looked to be a bit shorter than most.

Before Saiko could call out to her, he noticed two things: the whirring of helicopter blades from government transportation, and the cries of a dragon, falling from the sky above. And he was falling towards the girl! Saiko had two options: hide from the government, or save the girl. "Well," he said, "time to play hero."

Saiko ran towards the girl, trying to keep his focus off the deafening cries of the monster. "Hey, look out!" he shouted, but it was of no use. She couldn't hear him over the dragon's roars. He ran as fast as he could, trying to beat the monster. As he got closer, he saw that the girl had a look of fear as she looked upwards.

Once Saiko was close enough, he lunged forward, pushing the girl out of the way mere seconds before the dragon struck the Earth.

(…)

Gojira descended towards the Earth, a beam of light shining on him as he did. The once mighty sea dragon now lay defeated, impaled by a giant, steel girder. However, the beast was still alive. The King hovered above the fallen Umarodan, his back glowing a bright purple. His jaw split once again, this time revealing a red flame.

Umarodan watched in fear as Gojira charged up his atomic breath. With what little strength he had left, Umarodan shot a bolt of lightning at Gojira, but the King of Monsters was quicker to strike. He let out his attack upon the beast. It was like watching the flames of Hell fall upon those unfortunate enough to be near it.

Umarodan's skin began to melt, with his eyes boiling away at the intense heat. Just before he died, the mighty dragon let out one last roar. _KROOOOYAAAAAH!_ Umarodan, the sea dragon, was dead. Gojira then spread his wings and let out a triumphant roar. _SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONGK!_ The King of all Monsters had won.

(…)

Saiko and the girl watched as Gojira stood victorious over the fallen beast. Saiko rose to his feet and extended his arm out to the girl, who was still on the ground. She hesitated for a moment, but still took his hand. "Thank you," the girl said quietly. "Ah, it was nothing," Saiko sighed. "I'm Saiko, Saiko Kawaguchi," he said. "I'm… Ayana Maki," she responded.

(…)

DUN DUN DUN! Looks like our hero and villain finally meet face to face, but how will they react once they find out each other's secrets. Find out in chapter 7 of Shin Gojira Kaiju Combat!

Hey, Vector Convoy here! I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. School has been rough lately, and I haven't really had the time to work on this project. There's also the fact that I have two other stories that I'm writing. Just search my name and you'll find them both. Thanks for all your support, by the way. Vector Convoy signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aftermath

Before Saiko could say anything else, he and Ayana could hear footsteps in the distance, as well as the whirring of helicopter blades. "A rescue team already?" Ayana questioned, "that was fast." This was no rescue team, however, and Saiko knew it. "We have to go, now!" He grabbed Ayana by the hand and started running.

"He's over here, I found him!" someone shouted in the distance. As Ayana looked back, she saw that the people following them were soldiers, armed soldiers. "Why are they following us!" she shouted. Saiko gave no response.

They stopped for a minute, with Saiko trying to find a place to hide. The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer and closer. They looked for a way out, but found they were blocked in by ruble and fallen buildings.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. The two had grown fearful that the soldiers had found them, and unfortunately, they were right. A group of seven soldiers were blocking the way out, all pointing their guns at the two. But before the soldiers could do anything, they felt the ground shaking.

A low growl could be heard just above them. An enormous shadow loomed over them all, and a purple glow emitting from the one casting the shadow. It was Gojira, and he was the only thing standing between the soldiers and the two children. 'Gojira is… protecting us? But why?' Ayana thought to herself.

Before Gojira could attack, a cluster of tanks and jets swarmed around him, all standing by to fire away. "Come with us, both of you," one of the soldiers said, "or we fire." Saiko made his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth.

(…)

As Gojira was about to unleash his attack on the military, he saw that the human boy who aided him, as well as a human girl, were being held at gun point. He redirected his attack to the soldiers, knowing that if he didn't do something, then the boy would be hurt.

However, his glow died down once he saw the boy look at him. He had a look of reassurance on his face, as if to let Gojira know that he would be fine. The King closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. Although he killed the dragon, he could not save one human child.

(…)

Like Gojira, Saiko hung his head in defeat and said, "fine, we'll go. Just… don't hurt Gojira." Ayana had a confused look on her face. Why were Gojira and Saiko protecting each other. As the two walked back to the helicopter, Saiko looked back at Gojira, a bitter smile on his face. Gojira looked back at Saiko as he took off, just hoping he'd be safe.

Later

Saiko and Ayana were taken to a government building somewhere off in Kyoto, it was heavily guarded, with guards and security cameras at every corner. In the room Saiko was in, the only things there were a table, chair, and a pane of glass, probably a one-way mirror. Same went for Ayana's room, minus the mirror.

"I can't believe this happened again," Saiko sighed. Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, the door was opened, letting the supposed "interrogator" into the room. And that man was the same man as before, Rando Yaguchi. "You again!?" Saiko spat.

"Calm down," Yaguchi responded, "I just want to ask you something." Saiko remained silent. "Do you know why Gojira protected you, of all people?" Yaguchi questioned. Saiko never really thought of that. Why did Gojira protect him? "No," he said.

"Well," Yaguchi began, "ever since my team and I froze Gojira, we spent the next six years trying to find a way to stop Gojira for good." Before Yaguchi could continue, he was interrupted by Saiko, "and what does this have to do with me, hmm?"

Yaguchi sighed, "In the year 2019, two things happened at the exact same time. At 2:45 pm, March 23rd, Gojira escaped into the ocean. While monitoring the residence of Tokyo, we saw that you and a girl were separated." Saiko was brought back, his eyes going wide. 'That was the day Asuka left for Kyoto,' he thought.

"But the thing that caught our eye was a strange glow emitting from your chest once the girl left. At that moment, the ice surrounding Gojira began to crumble. You were the one who set Gojira free, and you are the only one who can help us fight him."

(…)

Ayana had to escape, but how. "Hmm, I don't have a key card to unlock the door, and the guard won't just let me out." Outside the door was one guard. He was bulky, and held a pistol in his hand. "Well, what do I have?" Ayana felt around her dress to see if she had brought anything useful with her. Nothing. "Wait, if I can control monsters, then maybe…"

Her eyes began to glow green as she lightly waved her hand towards the door. A light green aura surrounded the guard, his eyes beginning to glow green as well. He dropped his gun and turned towards the door as he pulled out his key card.

After unlocking the door, Ayana closed her hand into a fist, mentally causing the guard to pass out. "Hmph, all too easy," she said. She was finally free from that room, but finding her way out of the building, now that would be a challenge.

As Ayana was thinking of a way to escape, she thought about Saiko, and how he was taken too. *Sigh, * "He saved my life, now I have to return the favor."

(…)

Saiko was confused. How could he have been responsible for releasing Gojira AND help in defeating him. "How am I supposed to beat a 400-foot-tall monster," he questioned. "Simple," Yaguchi responded, "you two are connected mentally, meaning that you can anticipate his every move."

Although this was hard to believe, Saiko couldn't help but feel Yaguchi was right. He did see a glow in his chest twice already, which was probably what gave Gojira his wings. "I can hardly communicate with him, let alone track him," Saiko said. "Besides," he continued, "what makes you think that I want to hurt him. He's saved me twice already."

"Gojira is a threat to mankind," said Yaguchi, "if we let him run loose, then he'll destroy us all! (Sigh) I'll leave you here for a while. I'll come back in about 15 minutes to hear your answer." As Yaguchi left the room, he instructed someone to stand guard at the door.

"Well, no way I'm getting out now." Saiko sank in his chair, feeling defeated. Suddenly, there was a soft thud just outside the door. "Wha…" the light on the door lock turned green and a young girl stepped through. "Ayana!? But, how did you…"

"I have my ways," Ayana interrupted. "Come on," she commanded, "Let's get out of here."

Later (Again)

After a few hours of careful searching, the pair finally made it out of the maze of a building. "Ugh, finally! It felt like we were in there for hours," Saiko complained. "We were," Ayana replied, "We got there at 3:00 pm, it's now 7:45 pm." Saiko sighed even louder as they kept walking.

"So, where are we anyway," Saiko questioned. He and Ayana surveyed their surroundings for a bit. "I think we're in Kyoto," Ayana concluded. Saiko hung his head. It would be days before they got back to either Tokyo or Hiroshima.

"Hey," Ayana said as she tugged Saiko's shirt, "I never really got the chance to say thank you back in Hiroshima." Saiko couldn't help but crack a smile and say, "Don't mention it." There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"So…" said Saiko. "So…" Ayana replied. "So, tell me something about you," Saiko said, finally breaking the ice. Ayana hesitated for a moment. "Uh, I've never really been asked that question by anyone," she replied, "sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just, if we're stuck with each other for a while, I thought that it would be nice to get to know each other. You know?" Ayana remained silent. She still didn't feel too comfortable with this.

"Ok, how about I go first," Saiko began. "Of course, you already know my name. Hmm… Well, I guess I've never really bee that much of a conversationalist. I did only have one friend growing up." Now Ayana was intrigued.

"Her name was Asuka Yaguchi, we met when we were still little kids. We hung out with each other since we met. Until…" Saiko's expression grew saddened, with old memories flowing back to him. "What happened," Ayana asked.

"Well, her father got a new job in Kyoto, meaning that she had to move. We still talk to each other over the phone… but, it's just not the same." Saiko then let out a soft chuckle. "Heh, just bringing that up reminds me of my father. That is, before Gojira attacked."

Now Ayana felt sad for him. Saiko paused for a minute, a single tear fell from his eye. He started to remember the day when Gojira first attacked. "I was only eight years old when it happened, my parents were trying to get me out of the apartment as fast as they could."

"However," he continued, a small choke in his voice. "Before we could get out of the building, Gojira started climbing on it, when he was still in his crawling form. The building began to topple over. Once the dust cleared, my mom and I climbed out of the ruble, only to find the body of my father." Saiko started to lightly cry.

Suddenly, Saiko started to feel a bit of pressure on his torso. It was Ayana. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly, trying to comfort him by saying, "I'm sorry, if it helps any, I never really knew my parents."

Ayana shed a single tear as she said, "my father left me when I was still a baby, and my mother left me and my sister with my grandfather before she died of sickness." Ayana let go of Saiko once she felt his hand go up to his face to wipe away his tears. "Looks like you had it worse than me, I'm so sorry."

There was a silence for a bit. "So, if Gojira killed your father, then why don't you hate him?" Ayana asked solemnly. "I don't know," Saiko responded, "I guess I've always been a fan of giant monsters." Saiko let out a soft smile. "What about you," he asked Ayana, "what's you think of Gojira, or, monsters in general?"

"Well, my grandfather was more into those things than I was. In fact, it was his dream to actually make a monster of his own," she responded. "His name was Goro Maki. He was a scientist who lived on Odoh Island. He never was very social. His wife, my grandmother, passed away before I was even born."

Saiko's smile left his face as he said, "well, I guess you and I aren't that different then." Ayana looked up at him with somber eyes. 'Maybe he's right. We aren't so different,' she thought as she let out a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reunion

"Anyway," Saiko began, "how are we gonna get back to our homes?" Neither Saiko nor Ayana had thought of this till know. "I'm not sure," Ayana replied, "I don't have any money. And I doubt you have some with you either." Saiko felt a bit peeved, but she was right.

"Yeah, you're right, and if we walked back, it would probably be a day or two." Saiko held his chin in his hand, thinking of what to do, when suddenly, "hey, didn't you say you had a friend who moved here," Ayana asked. Saiko's eyes went wide as a grin enveloped his face.

"Hey, you're right! She told me her address a while ago in case I visited!" Saiko was overwhelmed with joy. He took Ayana by the hand and started running at what felt like 1000 miles per hour for Ayana. "Hey, slow down!" Ayana shouted.

Later

Saiko finally stopped at a 10-story apartment complex, leaving Ayana gasping for breath after the distance they ran. "Welp, this is the place." Saiko could hardly contain his excitement as they walked up to the 10th floor. "How did she manage to get the highest floor," Ayana questioned.

However, her question went unanswered as Saiko rang the doorbell, eagerly anticipating a reunion (roll credits) with his childhood friend. After a few seconds of waiting, the door was opened by a young girl.

She was about Saiko's age and height and was wearing a set of pajamas. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Her expression, albeit tired, was mostly shocked once she opened the door. "Hey Asuka, long time no see," Saiko greeted. The girls then leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him over as she let out a squeal of joy.

"SAIKO!" she shouted. "Asuka… can't… breath…" Saiko pleaded for her to let go seeing as how she was crushing his lungs with a monster hug. She let go after a while and asked, "what're you doing here? Did your Mom drop you off to visit me or something?"

Saiko scratched the back of his head and responded with, "it's a long story." Asuka then looked behind her friend and saw Ayana standing behind him. "Who's this, she your girlfriend?" Asuka asked slightly. Both Ayana and Saiko started to blush. "D-don't be ridiculous, I would've told you over the phone if I had a girlfriend."

Asuka was left a bit disappointed. "So, what's your name?" Asuka asked. Again, Ayana was hesitant, but said, "I'm Ayana Maki." Asuka held out her hand saying, "well, it's nice to meet you," while Ayana shook her hand. "So, why don't you two come inside."

(…)

Far away from where Saiko, Ayana, and Asuka were having their little get-together, an emergency as occurring at a chemical plant. Although the workers there were doing the best they could to stop the leak of toxic liquids, they failed to notice a small toad hopping towards them. As the toad kept hopping, it noticed the green chemicals, and decided it would make a great meal.

The toad jumped into the ooze, blissfully unaware that it would either kill it, or mutate it. Unfortunately, it was the latter of the two. The toad began to grow, with its body starting to change shape. Its skin turned light green, its warts enveloping its body. It now stood on its back legs as its front legs turned into clawed arms.

Finally, its head got thinner, with jagged teeth growing in its mouth while its neck extended. It grew hair on its head, as well as a horn. It stood 30 stories tall, with teeth the size of cars and claws the size of boats. As it took its first steps toward the chemical plant, it let out a loud bellow. _GAOOWAAAWAAAOOOW!_

(…)

Back at Asuka's apartment, Saiko and Asuka were busy talking non-stop, while Ayana felt a bit left out. She understood that the two haven't seen each other in 3 years, but Ayana felt something different about Saiko, something... abnormal. "So, how've things been back in Tokyo," Asuka asked. "Same as usual, except for one thing though."

Now Asuka was intrigued. "What, what is it?" she questioned eagerly. But before Saiko could respond, he noticed something wrong with Ayana. Her eyes went wide as she dropped to the floor, putting her hands to her face. She started to see images of something… something big.

A grotesque monster with amphibious features. A large horn on its head and teeth like razor blades. Its claws sharp as swords and skin like that of a frog. The thing that stood out the most was its eyes. It had the eyes of a devil, burning with rage and a lust for destruction.

"Ayana, what's wrong," Saiko asked in concern as he helped her to her feet. "It's nothing, I'm fine," Ayana replied, obviously lying. Suddenly, everyone felt the ground shake for a brief moment. The ground shook again, and again, all at separate times. "That… That's not an earthquake!" Saiko exclaimed as they all ran out the door.

Once that were out on the balcony, they noticed the quakes getting closer. They looked around to find the source of them, but what they saw was rather unpleasant. It was a monster toad, about 300-feet tall with green skin, large warts, and a horn on its head. It let out a deafening roar as it looked down on the trio. _GAOOWAAAWAAAOOOW!_

"Argh, not again with this," Saiko exclaimed as he, as well as Ayana and Asuka, ran down stairs onto the streets as fast as they could. The creature stomped its foot on the ground, causing the earth to shake. Saiko and the others stumbled onto the ground as the monster bent over them, its shadow enveloping the area.

Before the toad could crush the children beneath its feet, another shadow was seen flying above the city. The source of the shadow then landed behind the beast and let out a fierce roar. _SKREEONGK!_ It was Gojira, he must've followed Saiko and Ayana all the way here!

"What is that thing, why is Gojira here, WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Asuka was panicking. "Calm down, Gojira's here to help," Saiko assured. The toad starred daggers at Gojira, as Gojira starred back. Growling in defiance, the giant toad spread out its claws and prepared to slash Gojira.

(…)

Gojira stood his ground as this strange beast failed to draw blood from the King's chest. The creature rapidly slashed at Gojira's chest, hoping to at least scratch him. Gojira was beginning to get annoyed as he turned around and knocked the amphibian off its feet with his tail.

As the creature crashed into several buildings, it began to grow angry. It spread its claws again, this time a blue glow emitting from them. Its horn also began to glow blue. The monster stood back up, put its hands in front of its chest, and slammed them together, causing a wave of electricity to fly towards Gojira.

Gojira jolted back in pain as electricity surged through his body. He let out a roar of pain as he fell to the ground, smoke coming off his body. Although Gojira was in pain, he could still fight. His jaw split open as a purple beam of energy shot forth towards the other monster.

Instead of tearing through the beast, it was only absorbed into its skin. To Gojira's surprise, the creature began to increase in size as the beam struck him. Gojira increased the intensity of the beam, but the creature was still growing.

(…)

"It appears that Gabara is able to feed off of pure energy," Ayana said. "Gabara?" Asuka questioned. 'Hmm, must be what she's calling the monster. I like it.' Saiko thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short as he, as well as Asuka and Ayana, were nearly deafened by Gabara's roar.

As they looked up, they saw that Gabara had grown nearly 1000 feet tall, over twice the size of Gojira. It looked down at the King of Monsters with eyes flaming with hatred. Gabara raised his hands in the air as electricity shot forth into the sky.

Gabara raised his foot above Gojira, ready to stomp him into the ground. He slammed his foot down, crushing Gojira beneath him. Gabara stomped his foot in the same spot multiple times, making sure that Gojira was dead as he slammed his foot down one last time. _GAOOWAAAWAAAOOOW!_ Gabara let out a triumphant roar.

It seemed as if Gojira was finally defeated. Suddenly, a purple glow emanated from beneath Gabara's enormous foot. Gojira was still alive. He raised up Gabara's foot above him with his back and threw him on his back, crushing several buildings in the process. Gojira let out a mighty roar as his back began to glow brighter as he too started increasing his size.

Gojira enclosed himself in his wings as he began to grow to the size of a mountain. He stood over Gabara at 10,000 feet tall. Gojira then spread out his wings, just to intimidate Gabara further. He let out a grin on his face that said, 'payback time,' as Gojira lifted his foot and slammed it down on Gabara.

Gojira then lifted his foot above the green monster, revealing a mangled husk with broken bones sticking out of his body and his eyes popped out of his skull. As the sun rose behind Gojira, he let out a roar of triumph that could be heard for miles around. /bboLq7gLPTY

"So," Saiko began, "looks like I have some explaining to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Catching Up

"So, let me get this straight," Asuka said, "you're telling me that the government's hunting you down because they think that you have some sort of connection with Gojira, and somehow, they're right, and now monsters are showing up in Japan all of a sudden?" Saiko nodded in response. "Believe me, I had a hard time believing this too," Saiko said.

Asuka put her hand to her forehead, trying to take this all in when she asked, "So, what's your story," as she looked to Ayana. She stayed quiet for a bit until she said, "I'm just an orphan girl from Hiroshima. That's all I'll say." Asuka raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, Asuka," Saiko said as Asuka looked at him. "Where are your parents, I haven't seen them at all since we've been here." Asuka slouched in her couch and crossed her arms. "They're overseas on a cruise. I wish I could've gone," she pouted. "Then again," she began, "If I had gone, I wouldn't have gotten to see you again."

Both Asuka and Saiko began to lightly blush, both also trying to hide it, and failing. "Anyway," Saiko began, "How've you been Asuka?" Asuka sat back up and said, "It's been rough. School's stressing me out, my dad's away more often than not. I just wish we had never moved from Tokyo." She was feeling a bit down.

Saiko noticed her sudden shift in mood and decided to try and cheer her up. He walked to the couch she was on, put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "hey, it's ok. I could help you out a bit while I'm here. Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about school now that monsters are running loose."

Asuka began to blush again. "Man, I can't believe you can control Gojira," Asuka said. "Well, it's less of 'control' and more of a bond. Kind of," he replied. Unknown to the two friends, Ayana was growing angry at Saiko. 'So,' she thought, 'he's the one who took Gojira from me. I swore that I would kill the one who took the creature from me, but…'

Ayana was still debating on whether or not she should take control of the next monster and crush Saiko. Although, even if she swore to kill the one who formed a bond with Gojira, Saiko still saved her life. 'I believe I can help with that.' Ayana was taken back by a mysterious voice in her head.

The voice sounded eerie and shrill, yet strangely soothing in a way. 'Who said that?' Ayana questioned in her head. She waited for a reply, but there was only silence for a few seconds. 'Answer me, I command…' she was interrupted by the voice shouting in her head. 'I AM COMMANDED BY NO ONE!'

Ayana was somehow left paralyzed just by how intimidating the voice was. She could still hear the ringing in her ears from it. 'My name cannot be spoken, not yet at least," the voice said as it calmed down. 'If you can't tell me _who_ you are, at least tell me _what_ you are, and why do you want to help me?' Ayana was still demanding answers.

'Patience human, all questions will be answered in due time. But, as for what I am, I am the god of terror and destruction. The only reason why I'm helping you is because I too seek revenge on those pitiful humans on your planet.' Ayana was growing skeptical of this "god of destruction." 'What did the people of this world do to you?' Ayana mentally questioned.

The voice let out a low, intimidating growl. 'In the year 1954, I came to this world seeking to destroy it. However, the humans allied themselves with the protector of this world, the predecessor of this _new_ Gojira.' Now Ayana was both intrigued and confused.

'The protector was too powerful for me to defeat, so I left Earth, waiting for the right opportunity to strike!' The voice was then interrupted by Ayana asking, 'what exactly drove you away from this world?'

'If you must now,' the voice scoffed, 'this monster was not only the protector of Earth, but he was also the _king_ of all monsters. He was a god incarnate, an ancient species, mutated by the hydrogen bomb. Its name was… GOJIRA!"

Flashback

Tokyo, Japan 1954

"Voice" POV

The year was 1954, I was trampling the citizens of Tokyo, and those who escaped being squashed were burned by my fire! The humans used their military forces to drive me away, but their feeble attempts to destroy me only angered me further. I flew into the sky as I unleashed the fires of Hell from my maw.

The humans scurried about like the insects they were. Their screaming only made me stronger. But, a strange creature rose from the sea to face me. It resembled a dinosaur, with jagged dorsal plates, small, clawed arms, and a large head. As it stared fiercely at me, it let out a roar to be heard for miles. **SKREEEEOOOONGK**

'This creature is a fool,' I thought. 'No one can defeat me, no matter their strength!' Little did I know this beast had more to him than meets the eye. As fire and lightning formed at my mouth, I unleashed my attack upon this challenger. What I expected was a smoldering corpse, but what I saw instead was a blue glow.

The beast was still alive, and looking angry as ever. His back was glowing an even brighter shade of blue as he spewed radioactive fire from his mouth. I tried my best to avoid it, but I couldn't. As the blast hit me, I felt something that I haven't felt in eons. Pain. I looked to my chest and saw that I was actually _bleeding!_

'Impossible!" I thought, 'Not creature can physically harm me!' The monster took advantage of my dazed state and proceeded to fire at me again, and again. The humans noticed the gapping hole left in my chest and decided to concentrate all their fire power there.

I couldn't believe it. I was about to die! For the first time in eons, something was an actual threat to _ME!_ This was the first time I lost a fight to another being, the first time I failed to conquer a world. It was humiliating!

End Flashback

'I had to retreat back into space, so I could heal. The wounds are still visible on my body, even after 70 years of waiting. Which is why I need you to bring the boy to me!' Ayana was unresponsive for a few seconds. 'Well, what's in it for me?" she questioned. 'You dare to bargain with me? Have you not been listening to the whole 'god of terror' thing?'

Ayana let out a smirk. 'I listened, and I know that Gojira is the only one who can defeat you. I want control of Gojira in return for Saiko!' There was a silence for a bit. The voice let out another growl. 'You have a deal, human. Thank you for your… cooperation.' Ayana's smirk then went into a full smile. 'You're welcome.'

(…)

Hello everybody, Vector Convoy here giving a bit of an info dump on ya. The reason why I put the 1954 Gojira in this story was because one of the characters in Shin Gojira said, "this new Gojira is far beyond expectation," or something like that. The key word is _new,_ meaning that there was a Gojira begore Shin.

If you missed that part, re-watch the movie. Also, see if you can figure out who the mysterious voice is. Vector Convoy out ;)


	10. Hiatus

Hello everyone, Vector Convoy again. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going on a hiatus for a bit. The reason for this is because school has been tough lately and Thanksgiving is almost here. I'll try to get at least one more chapter out before Thanksgiving break, but if I don't, feel free to scold me :P.

However, I will be working on another story called Evangelion: Operation Constructicon. I've already got the prologue and chapter 1 finished. Well, chapter 1 is almost done anyway. Feel free to check that one out, this is the first time I've tried doing a crossover and made it good (hopefully).

Also, the new Godzilla anime will be out soon in Japan and later on Netflix. The release date in Japan is November 17th, but the date in America is unknown. Anyway, happy Thanksgiving, Vector Convoy out.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaiju Outbreak

As an evil grin grew on Ayana's face, she was unaware of both Saiko and Asuka starring at her. "Hey Ayana, you ok?" Saiko questioned, "you've been starring off into space for the past 12 minutes." Ayana broke out of her thoughts and stuttered, "I-I was, uh, *ahem* I was just thinking." Ayana began to feel a bit embarrassed. 12 minutes, she was speaking with that voice for _12 minutes_? it felt shorter.

"Um, where's the restroom?" Ayana asked. Asuka pointed to her right and said, "passed the kitchen to the right." And that's where Ayana went, still embarrassed even before executing her plan. "YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH!" Sorry Ayana, just trying to keep the audience interested, sheesh! I should 'a given her a nicer personality.

Anyway, as Ayana left the room, Saiko and Asuka began to chat some more. "Man, I forgot how much fun hanging out with you in person was," Saiko said. "Yeah, me too," Asuka agreed. "So," she started, "What's the deal with that Ayana girl?" Saiko slumped over. "And here I thought your curiosity wouldn't get the best of you," Saiko retorted.

"Oh, come on! I just want to know what's up! She's just being so vague and weird. I mean, what could she be thinking about for 12 minutes strait?" Saiko let out a sigh and sat back up as Asuka sat next to him. "Your saying that a person who can focus on just one thing is weirder than giant monsters showing up out of the blue!?"

"Well, you did already explain the whole 'kaiju combat' thing to me," Asuka responded. Saiko sighed again, a little louder this time. Asuka moved a bit closer to Saiko, leaning herself against him. "C'mon, what's up? You seem a bit stressed," she said. Saiko began to blush, but shook it off before Asuka noticed.

"Look, before I got here, Ayana told me a few things about her. But, I'm sure she doesn't want anyone else knowing about it." Asuka was starting to get jealous. "Oh really? Why was it only with you?" Saiko sank back into the couch. "We've had, *ahem*, similar experiences in the past." That answer only made Asuka more persistent in her questioning.

"What kind of experiences?" she questioned. "Ugh, can't we _please_ talk about something else?" Saiko begged, finally ceasing Asuka's questions. "Hmph, fine. What do _you_ want to talk about?" she gave in. Ok, almost ceasing the questions. "Hmm, seen any good shows lately?"

Saiko asked. "Well," Asuka began, "I just started watching this show called Ultraman. It's about a guy who can grow to the size of a building and fights alien monsters. It's corny and dated, but it's still good." This show reminded Saiko of the current doins' a transpirin'.

(…)

Ayana continued to grumble as she awaited further instructions from that voice. 'Hey, it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain,' she thought. There was a silence for a while. 'Hello, are you even listening?' Ayana was getting frustrated. Finally, the voice responded. 'Fine, but first, do you know how you got your powers?' the voice asked.

Ayana never really thought about how she got them. She was more focused on controlling them growing up. 'Actually, no I haven't. Wait, are you saying that you know how I can control monsters?' The voice grunted, 'I know a great deal about you Ayana. I especially know that _I_ played a vital role in how you got your powers.'

Ayana was baffled at what thee voice just said. 'You… gave me my abilities… didn't you?' The voice chuckled a bit. 'Clever girl. Indeed, I gave you your ability to control monsters. However, I did include one failsafe.' Ayana was getting intrigued. 'And what exactly is that?' she questioned. 'That you can't control _ME_!'

'Alright,' Ayana started, 'you gave me my powers, but you made sure that I couldn't control you. Meaning you are a monster, right?' If the voice had a face, he'd be frowning. 'Indeed, I am a monster. Now, enough questions, it's time to wreak some havoc.' Ayana crossed her arms, still wanting to ask questions. 'You, Ayana, have the power to control multiple monsters at once.'

A smirk grew on Ayana's face. 'I can help you achieve that feat. I will give you the location of every kaiju on this planet.' Ayana's smirk grew into a smile. 'Now, concentrate on these locations.' Ayana clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as her mind fixated on the locations. She then started to float in the air as her eyes glowed a blue hue.

'I… I can see those monsters. They're incredible!' Ayana's smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. There were a least 20 monsters out there. Some had wings and horns on their heads, others were burrowing in the ground with massive claws. Ayana was growing eager to control these beasts. 'Alright, I think I've established control,' Ayana thought as the monsters eyes began to glow blue.

'Good,' the voice said, 'now use them to attack the major cities of the world. We must drive Gojira out so that you may control him.'

(…)

Gojira was tired. A few years ago, he was sleeping in a case of ice. Now, he's defending those who wanted him dead, but why? Why would he want to protect the beings who tried killing him? Gojira had no time for thinking, however, as he sensed a large being coming towards him. It was moving swiftly, circling around him.

Gojira let out a growl, he was growing frustrated trying to find this thing. Suddenly, he was hit by something moving at great speeds, knocking him onto his back. Gojira tried getting up, but the creature knocked him down again, and again, and again. Finally, Gojira got a good look at this monster as it stopped in front of him.

It was serpentine, with tusks on the sides of its mouth and two rows of fins on its back. It had dozens of glowing spots on its sides and a pair of antennae on its head. Serpentor has arrived, and he wasn't the only one there. Another monster erupted from the ground beneath Gojira, causing him to hit the sea floor with a thud.

This monster was larger than Serpentor, with a smooth body and slim appendages. It, too, had multiple glowing spots on its body. It had a long tail with two spikes on the end of it. It had a large fin on its back and a spikey head. Strangely enough, the head of the second monster, while jagged, looked rather feminine.

It had big eyes with slit pupils. The tendrils on the back of its head resembled hair in a way. Heck, even its posture was lady-like. Hydria was her name, and she was confident that she and Serpentor would kill Gojira. But, it wasn't likely.

Serpentor and Hydria let out fierce roars, slightly gurgled by the water. _**SHAAA! SKRAEEE!**_ Gojira roared back, intending to fight them both head on. _**SKREEONGK!**_

(…)

'So, why did you give me the ability to control Earth's monsters?' Ayana asked the voice as she exited the bathroom. 'Because,' the voice replied, 'your Grandfather wanted to make a deal with the Devil. He wanted to take revenge out on mankind for causing the death of his wife.' Before Ayana could say anything back, Asuka asked, "Hey, what took so long?"

Ayana was caught off guard. She had to think of a lie quick. "Must've been something I ate." Not her best response, but it was enough to fool them. As Ayana sat down on the chair Asuka moved from, she resumed her conversation with the voice. 'What do you mean by "a deal with the devil?" 'she asked.

'Not all monsters are mutations, girl. Some of us are aliens or ancient species. Me, I'm a demon. When your Grandfather made a deal with me, I gave you your powers in exchange for something.' Ayana raised an eyebrow. 'What did he exchange?' The voice let out an evil chuckle. 'You, Ayana.'

(…)

Serpentor and Hydria charged at Gojira, but ended up ramming into each other as the Monster King rapidly swam upwards. As Gojira sank back to the ocean floor, he took the opportunity to knock his enemies flat on their face with his tail. Hydria shook the ground as she fell, but Serpentor managed to wrap himself around Gojira, trying to crush his bones. Big mistake.

Gojira began to spread his wings, loosening Serpentor's hold on him. His back began to glow purple as a barrage of purple beams began to shoot forth from his dorsal spines. Serpentor evaded most of them, but a few struck his body, blowing off chunks of him. Gojira then bit down on the snake's neck, gripping the rest of his body with his tail.

Serpentor let out a painful howl as his head was ripped from his body, blood staining the blue water. However, Gojira was unaware of the monster that had snuck up behind him. Hydria leapt over the King, grabbed his head, and flung him onto the ground. Hydria let out a grin as she loomed over Gojira. She then proceeded to stomp on him, cackling as she did so. She was taunting him.

Gojira had enough. His spines glowed purple as his jaw split apart, releasing a beam of energy at her face. The green in the she-bests eyes reverted to a light magenta. Ayana had lost control of her. As Gojira got back up to fire again, he noticed that Hydria was confused. She let out a growl, Gojira growled back.

Hydria leaned in closer to Gojira, sniffing his neck. Surprisingly, Gojira actually blushed at this. Hydria stepped back, letting out a smile. She then turned around and started to swim away, but not before… winking at Gojira? Man, Gojira's just as shocked as I am, and I _wrote_ this!

(…)

'My Grandfather exchanged me for your power? But, why not give it to him, why me?' Ayana was very confused. She demanded answers. 'Because, child, you were young. He was too old to accomplish the task of destroying mankind. Once you completed his mission, I would fuse with you and retake my power.' Ayana hung her head. 'I see. Then, I guess I serve yo…'

Ayana's thoughts were stopped as she felt a disturbance in the force, I mean, her powers. 'What's the matter, child?' the voice questioned. 'I-I've lost control of two monsters.' The voice let out a snort. 'It doesn't matter, there's still many more out there.' Ayana sat back in the chair, still pondering what the voice told her. 'Um, may I ask one more question?'

The voice was growing tired of Ayana's persistent behavior. 'What?' the voice responded. 'What is your name?' Ayana asked. However, instead of getting a straight-forward answer, Ayana received a series of images flooding her mind. They were of a great beast, bigger than Gojira. It had a silver and orange color-scheme with tentacles coming from its back.

It had spikes for hands and a small shell on its back. The head of the monster was triangular with a yellow orb in the center. 'You really want to know my name?' the voice asked, 'I…am…Iris, and I shall have my revenge on Gojira!'

(…)

Heyooo, Vector Convoy is back baby, and boy did I miss writing. Anyway, any of you watch the Gamera trilogy, if so, then you know who Iris is. If not, I recommend you check it out, they're great films. Also, it seems this 'Hydria' is into Gojira. Huh, guess she sees that looks aren't important. _**BUH DUN TSSS**_ *Cricket noise* Well, I thought it was funny :. Vector Convoy, out!


	12. Ugh

Hey, Vector Convoy here, I'm sorry to say that I will be on another hiatus. Well, I've actually BEEN on a hiatus, it just wasn't official… oops. Anyway, I'm taking a break for Christmas this year, but also because of my STUPID EXAMS! *Ahem, * sorry, I just don't like school. But, yeah, don't expect another chapter until after January 3rd, that's my birthday. Again, I'm really sorry about this, but fear not! I shall make a new chapter in February as a valentine's day celebration, this next chapter is a rather romantic one. Vector Convoy out!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dreaming of Giants

It was late at night, all was quiet in the city, mostly anyway. Asuka already showed Saiko and Ayana where they'd be sleeping for the night. However, Saiko had trouble falling asleep. He didn't know if it was because of Gojira or the fact that the bed he was sleeping on was rather uncomfortable. He kept tossing and turning in bed, trying to find a good position to sleep in, but he only exhausted himself trying to do so. "Great, now I'm sweating, AND I can't sleep," he said to himself.

Suddenly, Saiko heard the handle of his door being turned. He ducked under the covers and pretended to be asleep as the door slowly opened. Saiko managed to get a quick peak at who opened his door. It was Ayana. 'Guess she couldn't sleep either,' Saiko thought. "Saiko," Ayana said. He remained still. "I know you're awake," she said, causing Saiko to mentally curse.

He sat up, slightly annoyed. He already couldn't sleep, he didn't need any more distractions over the night. His annoyance quickly went away, however, when he saw his new friend's face. Ayana's cheeks were bright red, tears falling from her eyes. She was crying so much her eyes looked nearly bloodshot. Saiko jumped out of bed and dashed over to her. "H-Hey, what happened? Are you ok?" he stammered.

Ayana tried her best to respond, but found herself constantly choking on her own words. "Ayana, calm down. What happened?" Saiko said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Ayana rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "I-I, had a n-nightmare," she stuttered. 'Wait, that's it? She just had a bad dream? Must've been pretty bad if it made her cry this much,' Saiko thought.

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Saiko stammered. Ayana remained silent as she put her hand on his arm. She was about to speak, but hesitated. "Hey, it's ok. You can talk to me," Saiko said. His voice was soft and soothing. Ayana glanced up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. Saiko led her over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Now then," he said, "What happened in your dream." Ayana wiped her tears away and spoke in a quiet, soft voice.

"Well," she began, "I dreamed that I was back home with my sister. All was calm, there were no monsters. At least, not yet." Ayana paused for a moment. "Go on, please," Saiko said, curious to know what happened. Ayana let out a deep sigh. "I had just left the house, I told my sister that I'd be right back. I was only gone for an hour. Once I got back…" Ayana paused again, she started to cry more as she spoke.

"Once I got back (sniff), I-I, I saw…" Ayana began to sob heavily. She tried getting up, but was taken back when Saiko put his hands on her face and wiped away her tears. "Ayana," he said soothingly, "it's ok, it was only a dream. You can talk to me." Ayana's cheeks turned red, her tears ceasing. She finally calmed down and continued talking. "(Sigh) when I got back home, I saw my sister looking out the window. But, before I got there, I noticed a large shadow above our home."

Ayana's expression went from sad to stern, her gaze shifting away from Saiko. "I looked up to where thee shadow was coming from, and I saw a horrifying sight." Ayana's gaze went stone cold, Saiko was growing concerned. "It was a massive foot. It was burnt up, with bumpy, magma-like skin and four, jagged claws on the ends of its toes. Then, the foot came crashing down on top of our house, my sister was still inside. I can still hear her screams."

Saiko was getting worried. "Well, who's foot was it?" he asked. Ayana's head shot upwards, her eyes wide open with shrunk pupils. She spoke slowly, hints of hate and sadness in her voice. "Gojira," was all she said. Saiko was brought back, slightly stunned at her answer. He shook his head, coming out of his daze. "Well, don't worry, it was all just a dream. None of that is going to happen." Ayana still wasn't convinced.

"Gojira wouldn't do that, I should know," Saiko reassured. Ayana could only look down. "Welp, it's pretty late, so you'd better get to bed," Saiko advised.

(Hiroshima)

Sarah, Ayana's sister, was getting more and more worried by the second. Her sister had been gone for two days now. Luckily, Sarah knew how to take care of herself. "I hope Ayana's ok," she said to herself as she turned on the TV. Ever since Gojira was frozen, people decided it was a good idea to make kid-friendly movies about him. Sarah, much like every other child, loved these movies. Heck, the one she was watching even had a song and smiling robot in it.

Ever since Ayana left, Sarah has been worried sick, but she knew her big sister would be back. For now, she just had to wait and enjoy the movie, at least that calmed her down some. Little did the girl realize that something big was coming.

(…)

As Saiko was walking Ayana back to her room, he noticed something was different about her. Granted, he didn't know much about this girl, but he did notice that she doesn't show much concern for anyone. This was the one time he's seen her this worried about someone. Then again, this was her sister, so this made sense. "Hey, Ayana," Saiko spoke softly as they came to a stop at the doorway. "What," she replied. Saiko looked her in the eye, a smile forming on his lips as he said, "Good night."

His voice was calm and soothing, it made Ayana blush a little when he spoke like that. For some reason, Ayana felt something when she was around him. It was a warm feeling, something she hadn't felt in years. However, she felt something physical happening to her. A certain look began to form on her face. She was… smiling! It wasn't an evil or sadistic smile, it was a smile of joy and comfort.

Just as Saiko was about to head back to bed, Ayana grabbed his wrist, catching him off guard. He looked back to his friend and saw that her cheeks were a bright red. She went to say something, but hesitated for a moment. "Ayana, what's wrong?" Saiko asked. Ayana stammered in her speech. "U-um, d-do you think y-you c-can, um, stay in here… with me?" Saiko was left speechless. He didn't know what to do. "I-I… I don't want to be left alone tonight," Ayana finally said, regaining some of her composure.

Now Saiko's face was turning red. He was hesitant to respond for a bit. "Please? Just until I fall asleep," Ayana pleaded. 'She really doesn't want to be alone, does she,' Saiko thought. He tried to suppress the redness in his face as he said, "Oh, alright. But only until you fall asleep." Ayana's grin got a bit wider as instinct took over and she embraced him in a warm hug.

Quickly realizing what she was doing, Ayana jerked back from her friend, her face turning even redder. "Uh, thank you," she said as she regained her composure. As Ayana got back into bed, Saiko felt a little awkward in this situation. He wasn't too comfortable watching someone while they sleep, even with their permission. 'Ugh, I just wanted to sleep,' Saiko thought to himself.

(…)

Much like Saiko, our heroic behemoth merely wanted to rest. He had just finished two fights, the latter of which he had to fight two monsters. One of which hit on him. For now, Gojira just wanted to sleep. He was currently resting in a bay near Hiroshima, dozing off while his wounds healed. However, there was still one thing on his mind that kept him awake: Hydria. One moment they were fighting to the death, then she flirted with him the next.

Gojira didn't know where she came from or why she did what she did, but he was curious about her. Little did the nuclear giant now that the city above was about to be demolished. Up on the surface, a winged creature the size of a tower was hovering above the city of Hiroshima. It had blue scales, with yellow stripes along its belly. It had fangs the size of busses and a claw on its' tail. Its head resembled that of a T-Rex, but it had four eyes and horns on its head.

It let out a shrill cry as it swooped down and landed in an open spot of the city, crushing those beneath its feat. It let out another shriek, but ten times louder than the last one. _**SHYAAAA!**_ The windows on multiple buildings shattered at the horrific sound. However, roaring this loud was not the wisest choice.

The water in the bay began to stir as a purple glow emitted from beneath the waves, grabbing the attention of the creature, whose name was Battron. The flying beast hovered over to the light, curious as to what it was. Suddenly, a purple energy beam shot forth from the waters, slicing off one of Battron's horns. He coiled back in pain, letting out a shrill cry. As Battron looked back to the purple glow, he was taken back when he saw a giant dinosaur emerge from the bay. It was Gojira, and he was mad.

(…)

It was 2 in the morning. Ayana appeared to be asleep, and Saiko finally managed to doze off. However, before he could get some proper sleep, he was woken up when a soft voice asked, "Saiko, are you awake?" Ayana wasn't asleep, she hadn't been for hours. "Well, I am now," he said frustratingly. "Have you been awake this whole time, Ayana?" Saiko questioned. Ayana sat up in bed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something," she said.

Saiko sighed to himself. "Alright, what is it," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked back to Ayana, noticing how red her face just got in a matter of seconds. 'What would she want to ask that would make her face as red as a tomato?' he thought. "I… I don't want t-to sleep alone," she stuttered. Saiko was confused. 'But, I'm already in the same room with her. What more does she want?' he thought again.

Finally, it dawned on him. 'Oh. OH!' He was in shock. "Y-you mean you w-want me to… g-get in bed? W-with you?" Ayana's face then turned twice as red as before as she grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it. Saiko's face turned red as well, but not as red as Ayana's. "I understand if you say 'no,'" Ayana said, the pillow muffling her voice. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Saiko didn't know what to do. Should he get in bed, or stay in the chair? "Ok," Saiko said.

Ayana lifted her head from her pillow and looked at Saiko with a confused look. "What?" she said confused. "Ok, I'll get in bed," he finally managed to say. Ayana's face started to turn red again as Saiko began to walk towards the bed. "But," he began, "I'm only going to do this once, got it?" Ayana nodded her head as he lay down next to her.

To make things less awkward, the decided not to face each other. However, that didn't stop Saiko from feeling slightly embarrassed. 'Well, this is a new experience, I'll say that much,' he thought. But his thoughts soon dissipated as he drifted to sleep.

(…)

Darkness; that was all Saiko could see. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, but he didn't like it. "Where am I," he questioned. Suddenly, a bright light flashed before his eyes, nearly blinding him. Once he adjusted to the light, he couldn't believe the sight before him. A massive, winged creature was terrorizing the city, but there was something else. A purple beam of energy shot towards the creature, clipping several buildings in the progress.

But from Saiko's perspective, the beam wasn't off in the distance. To him, it looked as if it came from his own mouth. In fact, Saiko noticed a lot of strange things with his body. He felt hundreds of feet taller and noticed a large snout on his face. Then, the realization hit him like a brick. He was in Gojira's head! "Wh-what's going on? How did this happen!?" he shouted. There was no response.

All Saiko could do was watch as the two giants duked it out. "How did I even get here?" Saiko asked himself. "Beats me kid." Saiko was stunned. Someone actually responded to him! "W-who said that!?" There was a low growl before the voice said, "who do you think, human?" Saiko didn't acknowledge the sarcasm in that sentence, seeing as how he was petrified upon the realization that it was Gojira who was speaking.

"Y-you're… G-Gojira!" Saiko stammered. "Huh, so that's what the humans call me," the voice, now identified as Gojira, remarked. "Well, I guess this confirms our mental link," Saiko said, still surprised that he was talking to a building sized monster. He continued to watch as Gojira struggled to swat that winged pest out of the sky. "So, what is that thing?" Saiko asked, referring to the other monster.

"I think he said his name was Battron," Gojira answered. Saiko was taken back. "What do you mean 'he said his name was Battron?'" If Saiko wasn't in Gojira's head, he would've seen him roll his eyes. "All monsters can understand each other," the behemoth said, mildly annoyed. However, their conversation was interrupted by Battron's loud screech. It was then followed by Gojira's own fierce roar.

"What did he say," Saiko asked. "Oh, just the usual. The whole 'I'm gonna kill you' thing," Gojira responded. "And, what did you say?" Gojira let out a chuckle, "I told him to piss off." Saiko laughed at his remark. Suddenly, Saiko got an idea. "Hey, why don't you fly after him. You have wings, after all." Gojira stood there, dumbfounded by his own stupidity, and facepalmed. "I… I completely forgot I had wings!" he said, mentally beating himself for his stupidity.

Just before Battron could make his escape, Gojira spread his wings and took flight after him. But, while Gojira had mostly gotten used to flying, Saiko was still terrified. After all, he was still looking through his eyes. "Ah, Aah, AAAAH!" Saiko screamed as they flew up higher into the clouds. "Relax, kid, I'm not gonna fall," Gojira reassured. Suddenly, Saiko noticed a purple glow emitting from behind him. Gojira's spines were glowing and his jaw was split in two.

As Battron turned around to face Gojira, he was met with a purple laser to his head. Gojira's beam shot strait through Battron's cranium, causing chunks of his relatively small brain to go flying out of his skull. Saiko and Gojira watched as Battron's body fell back down to Earth, crushing several buildings as it landed. "Finally, that guy was starting to get on my nerves," Gojira growled as he dropped down to the ground, accidentally smashing a few buildings once he landed.

"Hey, try to cause less collateral damage please," Saiko requested. Gojira rolled his eyes again. "Kinda hard not to when you're a 400-foot-tall dinosaur," he retorted. "True." Gojira looked down at his foe, now limp on the ground with a hole in his head. Then he looked at the buildings beneath his feet, then the torn-up city. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, "I do need to cause less damage." Saiko snickered a bit.

"So," Saiko began, "have you met any good monsters yet?" This caused Gojira to think back to Hydria and Serpentor. While he did kill that snake, there was something different about Hydria. Her eyes stopped glowing after a blow to the head, then she winked at the Kaiju King. "Well, there was one." Saiko was getting curious. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Just as Saiko was about to make a remark, fe felt something strange happening. "Hey, kid, what's wrong," Gojira asked. Then it hit him. "Uh, Gojira. I think I'm starting to wake up!" Gojira was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "When I went to sleep, mi mind must've drifted into yours!" While still a little confused, Gojira understood what he meant.

"Hey, kid," Gojira said, "before you wake up, can you tell me your name?" If Saiko was in his own body, he would've been smiling. "The name's Saiko Kawaguchi. Nice to meet you," he said. Gojira nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Saiko," the great beast said just before Saiko left his mind.

(…)

As Saiko slowly opened his eyes, he noticed something off about the bed he was in. He widened his eyes a bit as he was a bit shocked to see a face only two inches apart from his! Then he remembered, he agreed to sleep with Ayana tonight. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he was kept awake by a light entering the room. "Just friends, huh?" Saiko recognized that voice, it was Asuka! Saiko briefly looked up from the covers, then jolted back down.

As he lay back down, he noticed that Ayana was fully awake too! Both their faces turned a deep shade of red as they sat up. They did their best to look away from Asuka, but to their dismay, she only walked up closer to them. "It… It's not what it looks like," Saiko said, trying to explain what was happening. However, he was interrupted by Ayana. "No," she said, "I was the one who asked him to do this. I just had a nightmare and wanted some company. I guess I took it to far."

Asuka only responded with a look that just said, 'sure.' "Well," Asuka began," it's time to get out of bed you two. It's time for breakfast." Ayana and Saiko were still blushing, but not as much as before. As the pair walked out of the room, the noticed that breakfast was already prepared at the table. The TV was on as well, with the news channel reporting the carcass of Gabara found in the city. But what the group of three didn't notice was the report of several people either killed or injured during a monster brawl in Hiroshima, including Ayana's little sister, Sarah.

(…)

FIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALYYYYYYY! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school and family and I just needed some time to myself. Feel free to scold me in the comments, but just know that I'll try to get new chapters posted more frequently. Vector Convoy out.


End file.
